In order to prevent a watercraft from drifting due to water current or wind, a device known as an anchor is commonly deployed into the water. Temporary anchors are often deployable and retractable from a watercraft and in shallow water are generally deployed into the bed of the body of water. Modern anchors such as the Richter anchor feature teeth-like extrusions referred to as “flukes” that facilitate fastening the anchor to the bed of a body of water. When an anchor is not deployed into the water, the anchor is typically secured to the watercraft in some way, most often within a cradle attached to the deployment and retraction arm of a winch. The anchor is deployed and retracted into the water via an anchor line that is attached to the anchor and tethered to the watercraft. Return bar-type anchors feature a return bar that is secured to the anchor line and facilitates retrieval of the anchor. A common problem encountered with return bar-type anchors such as the Richter anchor is the tendency for an anchor to exit the water and slide onto the cradle via the return bar only. This places the anchor into a highly unstable position within the cradle and greatly increases the chances of the anchor dislodging from the cradle and potentially damaging the watercraft. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues relating to anchor stability during retrieval as well as provide the user with a straightforward, practical, and convenient solution.
The present invention is a cradle for a fluke, return bar-type anchor such as the Richter anchor that greatly increases the stability of the anchor upon coming into contact with the cradle during anchor retrieval. The present invention engages and locks the flukes of the anchor, thus preventing any unwanted movement from the anchor during storage.